The subject matter disclosed herein relates to sprayers, and more particularly, to an adapter to connect a source to a sprayer.
Sprayers, such as spray guns, are used to apply a spray coating to a wide variety of target objects. Such sprayers are typically coupled to a fluid source (e.g., a paint cup) and an air source. For a variety of reasons, it may become desirable to use a different fluid or air source. For instance, an operator may desire to use a newer, better, or more affordable fluid container than the previous fluid container. Unfortunately, fluid containers may not connect to some sprayers. For example, a fluid container may have a connector that is unable to connect with a sprayer.